


Playing with your brother

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest Kink, M/M, Pseudo Incest, Rape, dick is trying to be a good brother, how could i do this to myself?, i wrote batcest, jason is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: It's all Timmy's fault! He's such a tattle tale...





	Playing with your brother

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would never write batcest...

Dick Grayson was a guy who loves his family. 

He loved doing things for them and just generally being there for them and he absolutely hated people who messed with them.

Unfortunately Jason tended to walk the line between family and people who messed with them fairly often.

"Tim says you've been harassing him. Is it true Jason? Are you sending out little brother pictures of you fuking his best friend?"

Jason looked at his brother with a deer in headlights expression. He swallowed thickly before thinking fast.

He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, placed his head between his knees and sobbed. Fake of course, but the Dickhead was such an emotional dunch he gasped in concern and bought the act.

"Hey-hey no, Jay I didn't... I'd just like to know why."

Jason felt he's brothers arm around his shoulder and before Dick could spew any more feelings he forced the older male face down onto his bed.

He quickly sat on his back and was overcome with the sudden image of doing this to Kon.

He bit his lip that didn't stop his cock from hardening, especially with Dick thrashing around and trying to get Jason off of him.

"Jason what the fuck? Get off of me!"

Jason felt a sick heat pool into his stomach as he placed his hand on his brothers ass, squeezing and kneading those flesy globes through his running shorts. God, his brother was a slut.

Getting bored of that Jason moved both his hands under Dicks shorts incidentally moving them down.

The jeans Jason was wearing became uncomfortable fast.

"Jason! Stop this right now!"

Jason spread his big brothers cheeks and swore softly at the pink hole there, just waiting for his cock to bury itself in there.

He went two fingers I'm his mouth and placed them there, swirling around that perfect hole and he heard Dicks voice hitch during whatever he was saying. Jason wasn't paying attention to him right now.

Seizing the moment Jason roughly pushed both fingers in and God was it good. He dry fucked his brothers ass, just loving the stretch of him over Jason's fingers as Dick moaned and mewled softly beneath him. He fucked deep and hard completely enthralled with the sight of his older brothers hole swallowing both his fingers, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his hard schlong and pumping in rhythm with his fingers.

He had to feel that around his dick, had to bury himself in there right now.

He climbed of Dicks back and moved so he was hovering with his cock right up against Dick's perfect pink hole. At the last second he wondered if he should have used more spit but his cock was already there.

He was leaking so the precum would probably be enough right?

Right.

He pushed down and ignored Dicks screams, only moving his hand over his brothers mouth so he could concentrate on the task at hand. Only half his cockhead was inside so far so he pulled back and spat on that glorious hole before trying again. He's hands moved to Dicks shoulders as the fat mushroom head popped in.

He groaned and stroked the rest of his cock, slowly easing into that tight ass. His older brother was gasping and huffing but had remained wordless since Jason's fingers had been inside him. The younger moved up so he was straight over that hole then just plopped down, allowing gravity to plunge him into sweet heaven.

He moved his hands so they linked around Dicks chest and slowly fucked in and out of that soft heat, completely dry.

He shifted them until they were on their knees but Dicks head remained where it had been, pretending the guy fucking him was not his baby brother.

Jason roughly pulled that ass on and off his dick by the hips, brutally but slowly as he watched his cock going in and out of that magnificent ass.

He hooked Dicks knees over his forearms and brought them back so Jason was lay on his back with Dick on his chest and his legs bent and spread, still buried in that slutty ass. He continued fucking angrily into his brother until the eldest Wayne ward came all over himself, tightening around Jason and bring him over the edge too.

Jason groaned as he came into his big brother, turning them over so he could keep fucking his cum deeper into Dick's ass.

The older man was fucked out. Good. 

Jason pulled out and walked over to a dresser nearby, he'd bought some toys for Kon but, well...

Jason tied his brothers arms the headboard and spread his legs to tie them to either side of the footboard and snapped a couple of pics and sent those off to Tim. He grabbed a small vibrating dildo and shoved that up his brothers ass, turned if up to high and fell back into bed. Time for a catnap.


End file.
